Hollow Brothers
by Gohan the Saiyan God
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow have been travelling for a long time in the desolate plains of Hueco Mundo. They meet many friends and soon-to-be-Espada not to mention ally's. They're train of friends start piling up! When will it end? Ichigo!Espada and or Evil!Ichigo


Ichigo heard another hollow's howl and turned around, ready to fight. Only a mere Adjuches stood before him. He and Grimmjow both sighed in unison.

He had been travelling with Grimmjow for little over a month, but it was still enough to get to know the guy. Now, they would risk they're lives to protect each other.

Ichigo was a humanoid Vasto Lorde with tuffs of fur on his neck area, ankles and wrists. He had a long, orange mane that faded to red at the ends. He had black on yellow eyes with a tiny, black pupil. He wore a ragged soul reaper outfit from previous fights and had a black daito. He also had menacing horns that were attached to his mask. His mask had sharp teeth that appeared to be able to cut through anything.

Grimmjow was also a Vasto Lorde. He had teal hair and a cunning smile to match. His eyes bore the same beautiful color as his hair and it had greenish-bluish design around it. He was tall with a slim body.

"Ugh." the slim Vasto Lorde said in disgust. "Another Adjuches. That's the fifth one today, Ichigo!" the teal-haired soon-to-be-Espada stated with even more disgust. Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and stared.

"Nothin' we can do about it." was the simple reply Grimmjow got, much to his dismay.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Grimmjow grunted turning to the lanky Adjuches.

The Adjuches was a tall (7 and a half feat tall), lanky mantis. He had his hole located in his left eye and the hole was surrounded by teeth. He had black hair that was smooth and in no particular style. His body was all white with no patterns.

"Get this over with? Ha! I'm the strongest, not you. My name is Nnoitora Gilga, your executioner." the large mantis boasted with over-confidence.

Grimmjow scoffed at Nnoitora. "Executioner? Ha! Think before you speak, mantis!" the teal-haired panther yelled as he got excited.

"He really is a hot-headed one." Ichigo sighed with a tired voice. "I really wanted to take a nap too." the comment made Nnoitora wince and grit his teeth.

"I'll show you!" the man/mantis in question yelled pouncing at the devil-like Vasto Lorde.

The Vasto Lorde simply looked at him with pity, which only furthered Nnoitora's hate for him. Nnoitora attacked with an arm and aimed for Ichigo's stomach area, hoping to puncture anything and make the Vasto Lorde bleed out, but fate was not on Gilga's side. Ichigo grabbed Nnoitora's hand, and with further determination, and threw him into the sand.

It was calm for only a moment, as the frustrated and agitated mantis jumped out from dust and punched Ichigo's stomach making Ichigo stay still. Nnoitora blinked as he realized Kurosaki wasn't on his knees holding his stomach. After a moment, Nnoitora jumped back into action and kicked Ichigo right in the face hoping to make progress. He didn't.

It was like Ichigo was completely and utterly invincible. A stone wall with nothing to challenge it. An impossible-to-break diamond. Ichigo laughed a whole heartedly laugh as he read Nnoitora's expression.

"It's my hierro that allows me to take such blows, Nnoitora. Not even the hardest, broadest, sharpest sword could even hope to pierce it." the final level Menos explained with mockery in his voice. Nnoitora's eyes widened a fraction.

"That's not possible! I only have a hierro as strong as that! Nobody else, it's my right to be known as the hollow with the strongest hierro! You can't take that from me!" the twitching-with-anger Adjuches charged at Ichigo while yelling. "I am the strongest! Nobody can beat me!"

The superior Vasto Lorde gave another look of pity while he caught the hand aimed at his heart with ease. "I am the strongest now, Nnoitora." he stated simply to the desperate and trying-to-break-free mantis. "Sorry." was the apology that came out of his hungry set of teeth.

Grimmjow stared at the fight with awe and anger. Awe due to the fact his long-time partner could defeat that high-level Adjuches with ease. Anger because this fight showed how weak he was compared to his Vasto Lorde rival.

Ichigo let go of Nnoitora's arm and offered him a hand up. "Join us in our journeys, Nnoitora. Then you wont feel such despair." the devil offered with kindness and determination. Nnoitora stared at the hand and sighed.

"Only because I know fighting you on a daily basis will make me significantly stronger." he took the devil's hand and raised himself up using it.

"Sure." Ichigo said with a large smirk as he helped his fellow hollow friend out.

"Whatever, ladies, lets go!" complained Grimmjow after staying still for so long. Ichigo and Nnoitora nodded.

And so the 3 Menos Grande started they're journey to become the strongest.

Later on (3 months later), Nnoitora ascended the Adjuches state and became a Vasto Lorde. Grimmjow and Ichigo continued to grow, however Ichigo always stayed the strongest of the three and taught the rest things like sensing spiritual pressure and masking it.

The three got another member 4 months later named Tesla. Tesla and Nnoitora became subordinate and master and Tesla followed Nnoitora through thick and thin.

Ichigo continued to train Tesla, Nnoitora and Grimmjow but found himself getting stronger and stronger, and ended up getting completely out of they're league.

But the four stared together, always.


End file.
